


30 Prompt Cookies

by Undergroundsnowkitty



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Misunderstanding, Multi, OTP prompt drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundsnowkitty/pseuds/Undergroundsnowkitty
Summary: I wanted to do the 30 Day OTP prompts but at my own pace & way .Feel free to request a particular pairing since im writing whatever cookies I feel like at the time.Disclaimer: Not all drabbles will be shippy, some will be brotps, siblings interacting, etc. The title is simply referring to the list that I am taking the prompts from. List can be foundHEREBeginning of each chapter will tell you if it is shippy or not.





	1. Holding hands (Pistachio/Herb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Romantic]  
> Healthy green cookies I thought would be cute haha

Herb had made it a habit of inviting Pistachio for a garden stroll every Wednesday, rain or shine.

Of course there were times where spending time together wasn’t an option, times where Pistachio was off fighting injustices across lands or was simply too busy following the will of divinity to allow for recreational time.

However it made what time they could spend together all the more special.

They walked in silence most times, Herb occasionally breaking the peaceful ambience to mention the names of plants or maybe chat about how the bugs and pollen levels had been in the days prior. Pistachio could make no sense of half these things and but listened none the less, voicing an opinion or two and making notes of the plants that warranted the most excitement from Herb. These peaceful moments shared between the two were a pleasant change to the excitement Pistachio experienced on her travels and missions, and something she associated closely with good calm feelings. Eventually the association spread to Herb himself. No matter where she was off to or however long it would be until she could return home, she knew Herb would be waiting for her that following Wednesday upon her return.

He was a good man, a soft man with soft eyes and mild demeanor. Pistachio often found her thoughts drifting to him when given the chance. She thought fondly of him and held dear to her heart the calm of his presence.

Wednesday rolled around yet again and like custom dictated, they walked together through the garden.

As usual, they walked side by side, the sound of the earth crunching gently under their step and the gentle whistling of the wind passing through the trees as their accompaniment. Somewhere in the yard a squirrel could be heard scrambling up a tree at their approach.

Pistachio treasured moments like these, moments where one could walk hand in hand with someone cherished and enjoy the calm of their company. Well, not that they were hand in hand but…

Pistachio’s fingers twitched at the thought of reaching over and intertwining their fingers.

Surely the action was not something as unlandish or out of the blue as to cause a fuss. Holding hands was not something unheard of and Herb isn’t the type to think much of such a display. He’s not the kind of man who would pull away or be put off at the request. The man was known for his go with the flow attitude after all…surely just reaching over and grabbing his hand was the best way to approach such an interaction.

Pistachio nodded to herself once, and sucked in a small breath.

Protecting the cookies of the land she was something that defined her. She showed her love through fearless endeavors and valiant deeds, that was what she was accustomed to. Tender words and affectionate actions were not something easily done without heavy forethought on the subject matter.

“Are you ok?”

Pistachio blinked, turning to the shorter male struggling to keep with her stride besides her. He looked at her with mildly worried expression, potted plant pinned between his side and the crook of his arm. She let out her breath and made a conscious effort to try and calm the anxious energy of her pace. She smiled at him, clenching her hand a couple times to get rid of prickling of a nervous sweat.

“Yes of course.”

Herb smiled a small smile in return, not thoroughly convinced but enough so to let it go. Another thing Pistachio appreciated about her garden companion, he had a knack for knowing when to let something be.

They continued their walk, though the usually tranquil energy grew a bit awkward between them as the silence drew long. She eyed Herb out of her peripheral vision.  
Herb was looking thoughtfully at the flowers they passed, not in any perceivable way different than he usually did. Maybe she had merely been imagining the awkward atmosphere.

Things continued this way for a minute or two before Pistachio felt someone touch her hand. Pistachio jumped at the motion, not immediately understanding the reason behind the instigation. She looked in surprise as Herb intertwined their fingers with nothing more than a gentle smile. Pistachio felt warm and tender feelings blossom in her chest, his affectionate smile spreading to her own face. A breeze rolled through , rustling the leaves in the passing trees and picking up the scent of the earth. They continued their walk wordlessly, closer together than they had been and with hands linked between them.

Herb closed his eyes against the breeze and Pistachio savored tender moment.

Herb squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back quietly.

After all, their relationship allowed for comfortable silences like these.


	2. Cuddling (Lily/Wolf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Romantic; human AU]   
> This has been in my WIPs for a bit and is kind of long winded but I like it anyways, hope yall do too!

Winter is at its peak. 

Tiger Lily and Werewolf pressed on through the biting winds, trying for their secondary hunting ground. They were damp and disheartened from both the snow and the unfruitful hunt, having only wounded a deer and slain a few rabbits. Barely enough for 1 or 2 meals between the both of them but not nearly enough for Butter’s (a literal tiger) voracious appetite.

We need to continue on…

A sharp gust of wind ripped past the pair. A cautionary shiver followed. Neither of them said a word and Tiger Lily took a step forward. Another gust of wind, this one much stronger. Lily’s hair whipped violently around her face and she brought up an arm to protect her eyes from the flying debris and sleet. The pit of her stomach twisted and untwisted in uneasy knots. She took another step. The twisting feeling deepened. 

She had felt this feeling before, it was a feeling that had saved her from making foolish mistakes, a 5th sense for dangerous situations—it was a warning. She looked back at Werewolf, who seemed to acknowledge a similar feeling. He looked back at her,and shook his head once. She shook her head once as well. 

And so, a reluctant Tiger Lily and Werewolf found themselves heeding this warning and trudging on home. Having to retreat hours earlier than both would have cared to was disheartening as it is, but having to do so with little more than a handful of rabbits felt all the worse. The wind blew a bit stronger and sleet picked up, as if prodding them to hike faster. Tiger and Wolf pulled their cloaks and furs tighter.

Upon arrival, Wolf and Lily wordlessly huffed off to their respective locations, Lily to the back corner to disassemble their meager killings and Wolf to restart the long dead fire. Wolf sparked up the fire with little trouble and set some water to boil, taking a moment to warm his hands before bringing out their collections of furs and making a haphazard nest for them to rest in. Furs here, wool there, various rabbit pelts filling in the gaps between the irregular shaped hides and softening the center. Wolf pulled back a moment and considered his arrangement.

The wind sounded loudly against the opening of the cave. There was a gentle snap of branches cracking in contact under the force of the strong wind.

Lily grumbled.

Deer was right there.

She notched a hole in the fur at the spine and followed the motion down with a firm thumb. Lily's calloused hands moved methodically to degut the hares, tossing the savable innards and cutting meat from the bone and into a bowl for a stew. She grumbled something about how much longer that deer would have lasted and brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead with the bend of her wrist with a sigh. 

Butter, whom had since woken up from his nap and had padded up to greet Lily, inspected what they had managed to bring back with a sniff. Lily greeted Butter with a tired smile, patting the top of his head with the unsullied part of her hand. Butter purred loudly against the touch of her hand. 

Always a way with words.

Butter tiger licked some bits of rabbit off her palm and trotted back to supervise the rest of Wolf's nest arranging. Around completion Butter took it upon himself to plop down around the rim of the plush furs and make some adjustments of his own. He sniffed and pushed some furs with his snout, pawed others just so. Once thoroughly satisfied with his edits, Butter languidly began the process of cleaning his paws, purring contently in the gentle warmth the fire gave off.

Lily soon joined Wolf and Butter by the fireside, bowl and meat in hand. Wolf took the items from her hands with a slight head tilt in thanks and set to cooking their dinner. Lily nodded slightly in return and took a seat to his left. She leaned on his shoulder and watched him mix to a simmer the beginnings of stew for a few moments. 

Now fully warmed and fed, Wolf left to clear their empty bowls.

Lily whipped off her cloak and using it to cover herself as she laid out into the furred nest. Returned soon after with a small laugh and slotted himself to her side. Lily lifted her head and Wolf obliged by putting out his arm for her to lay on. Lily tossed a leg over his and hummed happily.  
Light from the fire danced lazily against the walls of the cave and Wolf used his spare arm to pull one of the woolen skins around them tighter.

Lily shifted some of the furs beneath them to better accommodate herself and plopped back down, now in the crook of his arm. Wolf closed his eyes and gave a small pleased huff, wrapping his outstretched arm around Tiger Lily and bringing her in a bit closer. Lily smiled softly and moved to rest her chin on his chest. Wolf opened an eye to peek at her as she did so but did not move from his current position. Her smiled grew.

He stayed still for a second, a slight smile ghosting the edges of his mouth . 

She continued to look at him from her spot on his chest, waiting expectantly for what she wanted. Wolf flushed a gentle red and with a small chuckle, pressed a kiss to the top of Lily’s head. He closed his eyes once again and skimmed the edge of his thumb over her shoulder-- a silent signal to settle down and rest.

Lily grinned into his shirt, adjusted her shoulder to sit more comfortably and returning the gentle gesture in silent agreement.

They basked in the warmth of each others companies, a bit tangled but contented nonetheless. Time passed and the howling winds were soon tuned out to a deep rumbling in a vague elsewhere. The fire continued to crackle comfortably and the steady sounds of Butter’s purrs soon lulled them both into a pleasant rest.


	3. Gaming [Strawberry/Mustard]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Romantic] Human AU, they dated through middle school, highschool. Went to different colleges but still make time for dates over rabbit/ gaming! Mustard visits when she has vacations >:3

**Twack!**

Mustard swallowed a frustrated sigh and adjusted her spot on the sofa, swinging her legs out from under herself and gripping the controller tighter. Mustards character respawned above the stage and patiently awaited input. Mustard glared at Strawberry’s character lurking below. It had wound up the home run bat for a second time and was waiting for her to drop. The spawn platform timed out before mustard knew it and down the character went...right back into range of the bat.

**Twack!**

Another agitated shift. Mustard let out an annoyed huff and shook her head like an etch-a-sketch. This is what she wants, she wants to get a rise out of me I know it. Just need to get out of range this time. She steeled herself and tapped the dialog stick left.…again, falling in range of the bat.

**Twack!**

“THIS CAN HARDLY BE CALLED FAIR AT THIS POINT.”

A rowdy bout of laughter from a certain pink sweatered girl rang obnoxiously over the mic feed, followed by a small ‘Thats the shots!’. Perhaps in pity, perhaps in fairness, Strawberry’s character made a show of unequipping and throwing the Homerun bat off the stage. It then crouched a couple times in rapid succession as if to say ‘There? Happy?’. Mustard could hardly call complaining her way into a slightly less one sided gaming session enough to make her happy...but yes. ‘Thanks, not like it’d help much but at least I can survive longer then point 2 seconds.” Mustard muttered.

“Aw don't be like that!” Strawberry said, though her voice seemed suggest that she was reveling in the bitterness. “You’re the one who let me choose what we were gonna do tonight, it's not my fault that you were expecting us to watch a movie instead.”

Mustard silently mocked the words though agreed that her assumption had put her in the losing stream of a situation she was in now. Not that it wasn't fun, just...irritating.

The losing streak ran well into the night, cut intermittently with bathroom breaks and the occasional rants when one of them happened to remember something they'd been meaning to tell the other about. Eventually the clock struck 1 am.

“Im gonna shove off to bed soon” Strawberry mumbled mid yawn. “Have junk to do and all that.”

Mustard stretched.

“Yea me too”

Little to show in terms of wins but considering this is how most gaming date nights go, its to be expected.

“I’ll call you after my morning class ,Nerd.”

Strawberry laughed loudly over the line and Mustard grinned at the sound. A small win, in its own way.

“Yea yea, I love you.”

“I love you too”


	4. On a Date [Dark & Whipped]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Romantic flavor Misunderstanding] Feelings that are recuperated arent always sought...

“Take a sip.”

Whipped cream cookie brought the straw up to his companions lips, coaxing the other forward with a gentle smile.  
Dark cocoa leaned away automatically in response, lowering his eyes in a polite refusal.

_Surely he jests._

‘Come on now,” The ever so patient pinkette urged “You’ll like it!”

Dark glanced once, then twice. The drink in question was a frappé of some kind, glittering bright pink with large sugar crystals and twirls of cream rosettes.

_It really does look rather nice…_

Dark considered the gesture and any consequences might be brought for taking it at face value.  
The whole reason of meeting up was to spend time with one another..

_This includes exchanges of food as well...wouldn't it?_

There was also the problem of Cream possibly only saying such things in the way of niceties or good manners. If he accepted, would Cream be disgusted? He'd been burned before and wasn't the most well liked cookie after all.

He glanced up at Cream.  
Whipped sat there waiting patiently, drink still pointedly directed his way. Time was starting to drag. Dark’s eyebrow twitched numbly and he leaned forward…

Dark’s lip made awkward contact with the straw, having half expected it to have been pulled from him at the last second. He quickly adjusted himself and flushed, feeling all at once ashamed of his own lack of trust. Whip had never done anything warranting such disparaging thoughts after all.  
“ No need to be shy!” Whipped beamed, mistaking the reason behind Darks flush. He took a sip for himself, this time eliciting the honest reaction he had misinterpreted.  
‘Having fun so far Dark?’  
Cocoa jumped at the sound of his name, the action pulling a bigger smile to the pinkettes face.  
“Yes?” Whipped asked again,this time a tad quieter.

“...Yes.” Cocoa nodded once in agreement. It was true...for the most part. The spaces where he could forget to toil in his self agony were pleasant ones. Something he'd love to do again in the future, if he could work up the nerve to ask again. Dark Cocoa smiled inwardly and then outwardly when he caught sight of Cream’s own soft smile.

“Well I’m very happy your having a good time,though... I’d love to go on another date like this in the near future if you’d be willing?”

Cocoa almost choked at the words. A date? He considered the outing to be a date?  
He sat, wide eyed at the pinkette sitting across from him.

“No?” Cream said gently, a tender lilt in his voice and smile on his face.

“No!-” Dark started.

Whipped tilted his head. His smile stayed, though the energy behind it diminished slightly. Surely Dark was imagining the disappointment?

“No..” He started again, clearing his voice and focusing his own growing dismay on the smudge near his corner of table. “...”

A short silence.

“I see. That's ok...thank you for being upfront with me.” Came the eventual reply.

Darks eyes trailed upwards and watched Cream sip at his drink and stare at what he could only assume to be his own smudge.

_Was he let down?_

“-Not a forever no...” Dark eventually added halfheartedly.

Being the drag that I am, of course i'd ruin the mood. I'm barely tolerable as it is, having to go on another outing would be excessive to put him through.

Whipped shook his head and chuckled softly. “Dont worry about it” He stood “Want to continue for today at least? I'd like to hang out a little longer if thats ok with you.”

Darks heart squeezed in his chest.

_If just a little longer. It won't hurt…_

He nodded.


	5. Kissing [Lemon/Hero]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing suggested by Røse 
> 
> [Human AU] Theyre in the same classes and study together alot. Needless to say, there are many study group kisses in their future hehe ^^ 
> 
> at this rate its gonna take me years to do this prompt list alksmls WELL ILL STICK WITH IT WHILE I CAN LOL

It had finally happened.

 

After months of awkward hand holding, stolen glances and at the very least _slightly_ more than subpar flirting (talking at length about your self insert superhero ocs dating is romantic damn you and nothing anyone could say would ever change your mind), the time and mood had finally been right for Lemon  & Hero’s first kiss. They were seated on the couch at Lemon's house when the...event happened, scribbling notes from each other and arguing over the validity of said very same notes when doodles are brought into the equation.

 

“Not to say your drawings take away from its credibility ...but” Hero laughed, flipping back and forth between notes with his thumb. The edges of the lined paper were littered with swirly designs,flowers and the occasional cartoon emo boy. He looked up to Lemons slightly reddening and annoyed face. Heros smile grew. It was hard to not find joy in teasing your boyfriend.

 

“Ha.ha. At least I bothered to take notes, you were too busy with your little self inserts to bother even looking at the board.” Lemon snipped back, pulling the papers out his hand and firmly bumping shoulders with Hero.”You're lucky your glasses make you look smarter than you actually are, Nerd.”

 

“ **OUR** self inserts, I will not let you omit yourself from the story line, nor let you downplay the work im putting in for _US_.” Hero said, gasping with mock indignation.

 

Lemon scoffed through his nose affectionately and scooted in. He leaned, close enough for Hero to count lashes off one moment and then too close to not be surprised the next.

 

Their lips met briefly but its effect lingered long after. Lemon... tasted of lightning. A burning electricity that set Hero’s lips a light or whatever cheesy turn of phrase could possibly describe what Hero was feeling at that very moment. Its spark filled every part of Hero’s heart with a blinding, rushing static. Simply put, it rendered Hero breathless. Even after Lemon had pulled away, an overwhelmed Hero sat there with eyes closed. He absentmindedly wondered if he has the same affect or if he tasted just as good to Lemon…

 

The thought caused a giddy smile to bubble up.

 

Hero opened his eyes just in time to catch Lemon smack his lips once and look away thoughtfully.

 

Hero swallowed down the smile at once.

 

_Oh god, was it bad?_

 

The moment stretched between them and Hero felt his heart pulse in his throat.

 

“Are-” Hero cautiously started.

 

“Tuna?”

 

He blinked dumbly.

 

“You had tuna for lunch.

 

Ah...Hero... tasted of tuna. Apparently.

 

Anxiety quickly turned to burning embarrassment.

 

Lemon quirked a slight smile at the growing horror painting itself on Hero’s face.

 

Hero covered his face immediately and tried his best to suppress the existential scream trying to force its way out of his soul. He shoved his mortified face into Lemon’s shoulder at once and tried hard not to think about the shaking movement off Lemon’s quiet laughs.

 

Lemon patted his back, half in comfort and half as a way to say “ Come on now”. Hero frowned sharply into his shoulder, taking a moment to brace himself for ridicule and finally pulled away from his spot of safety. He kept his eyes screwed closed tightly.

 

Silence.

 

Hero, growing uncomfortable in the silence, curiously peeked through his eyelashes to see a shadow of a shit eating grin plastered to his boyfriends face. Oh god.

 

Lemon leaned towards him slightly. Hero covered his mouth quickly and leaned away.

 

 

 

“Want to kiss again? I'd like another bite of tuna if you don't mind” Lemon said pointedly, taking obvious enjoyment in the tuna induced trauma.

 

“Shut up.” Hero groaned, slapping his other hand to his ruddy face and slouching away to the floor.

 

Note to self, never eat tuna again


End file.
